The present application relates to a method of manufacture of an integrated camera and lighting device.
It is known to provide small-scale cameras, typically 32 mm in diameter, for video inspection equipment used in pipes. These can either be mounted on the end of a relatively stiff cable and pushed along the pipe, or alternatively the cameras can be mounted on self-propelled vehicles which move down the piping. Since the interior of the pipe will have no natural light it is necessary for lighting apparatus to be associated with the camera so that the interior of the pipe can be illuminated.
It is convenient to use a CMOS sensor in the camera to provide the video image. However, CMOS sensors have a disadvantage in that they are not very resistant to heat. Indeed, there is only a relatively small temperature range in which a CMOS sensor will provide a good signal.
The present invention provides a method of manufacture of an integrated camera and illumination device comprising:
assembling together an optical sensor, illumination means and associated electronic circuitry into an assembled unit;
placing the assembled unit into a mould;
introducing an encapsulant in liquid state into the mould to surround the components therein; and
the encapsulant solidifying to form an encapsulated assembly of the optical sensor, the illumination means and the associated electronic circuitry.
It is a problem to ensure that a camera and illumination device has a compact nature and is also resistant to knocks as it passes through the pipe. Also, whilst the device is packaged to be robust there must be adequate provision for transport of heat away from the electronic circuitry. These problems are addressed by a device manufactured as described above.